One revenge for me, please
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: AU/SasoSaku/ Nothing else was on her mind than revenge for what that monster did to her. Set on revenge she attends to bring him down. Only the Akatsuki wants her on their side and needing help Sakura joins. As long as one of them could stop making her feel like its an adventure love story and make her give up on the revenge thing. Love is the last thing on her mind at this point.


**I **_**GreenFantasy64**_** don't own Naruto nor truly the story's plotline. Naruto belongs to its creator and the story's plotline belongs to Gigi's Erotica. I just merely wrote this story for the enjoyment for others and for SasoSaku month.**

* * *

Chapter One:

The thought of revenge clouded her mind that whispered sweet words of encouragement to do it. To carry out the plan of death. It's what brought Sakura here at the border of Land of Fire at the first place. But now that she was here what next? The thoughts and whispers had cease from her mind. Sakura frowned and paused on her step. A frustrated sigh she turned back around ready to go back home— it shouldn't be too late. Sure Tsunade will chew her out for what she had done, but at least she came back was sure to be good. It wasn't like if her mentor would mark her as a missing-nin right away, right?

The pink haired kunoichi took a moment to take the environment as the scenes flashed in her mind. Yes, the wind was blowing this gentle of a caress in her skin just this morning. The sun had been warming up the forest but now she could feel the heat sending kisses trails after the cold breeze. The leaves have begun to fall down to the ground to rest near her feet. Just like how her best friend fell— as if she was just a leaf, too. Didn't blood from her mouth and wound drip to the floor also?

All because the monster wanted— no, desperately needed a body and who better than one of the two women in front of him. Ready to be grab for the taking. Even now she wondered if Ino didn't put herself in front of her would Ino wanted revenge in her place? Probably so… but maybe with some help.

So yes, Sakura now admit what she had planned on doing was stupid in the first place: To kill Orochimaru on her own. Clutching her fists at her side the pink-hair kunoichi took a shaky breathe. Ready to take that one step back home—

Pulling out a kunai out of her pouch Sakura whipped around. The deadly weapon hovered dangerous close to a neck. Sakura narrowed her jade eyes at the shinobi in front of her that stopped her from killing him. The shinobi smirked but didn't let go of her arm. "Good, it seems you didn't let your guard down after all," He told her with his brown eyes never leaving her own.

Sakura scoffed and jerked her captured arm back which the red-haired man let go of. "Who are you and what do you what?" She demanded. Nothing else was in her mind at the moment but to punch that smirked out of his face.

"I'm Sasori and I'm to bring you back with me."

Caught off guard by his quick statement Sakura cast a look at the figure in front of her. She gasp in surprise. The shinobi was actually a missing-nin and an akatsuki member. He wore the coat of the akatsuki uniform. The bloody cloud show clearing in front of the coat. The red much darker than his hair. Sakura's eyes narrowed at him again. The akatsuki, a group of missing-nin, not to be taken lightly or so she heard.

"Why?" She asked him with suspicion in her voice. Heck, she didn't even put away her kunai. Better to be safe than dead at the end.

"Orders. Now I don't like waiting, Sakura."

"Orders? And how do you know my name?" She wondered if Tsunade did mark her as a missing-nin after all. But that will be too soon, won't it?

He turned around, facing the opposite direction of Konoha. The opposite direction of her homeland. Sasori casted a look of annoyance at the young kunoichi. "Let's not do this the hard way, little girl. I will use force if I have to." She realized that the missing-nin didn't even answer any of her questions.

Clutching her jaw set she then said with force, "No." He casted a glance at her and she wondered if he was taken off guard before discarding that thought. The man probably dealt with bunch of shinobis and kunoichis that gave him an answer of a 'no.' His brown eyes didn't reveal his emotions nor thoughts. She continued on without thinking of it much, "I plan on killing Orochimaru so I won't let you or anyone else stop me till he stops breathing." That settle things for her then. No matter what Orochimaru will be brought down. By her own hands.

Something flashed in his eyes that Sakura almost missed it: Surprise? "Oh, and how do you plan on doing it, little girl?"

Ignoring his annoying nickname for her, Sakura pondered on that. In truth she never gave much thought on that matter. Which she curse herself on that— she was supposed to be one of the smarter ones. Why haven't she think of this? Only the thought of revenge was clear in her mind. And what driven her out of Konoha to do it in the first place. But how was she supposed to find Orochimaru? Asking around was too risking to do. And if she magically did find the snake-sannin could she able to kill him? Sakura was suppressing her mentor and in her spare time learned both regeneration and illusion so she might have a fighting chance.

Closing her eyes and letting out a heavy sigh Sakura knew she didn't want Orochimaru to live for what he did to both Naruto and her. Taking Sasuke away from them was a painful blow to the heart that Naruto promise her he'll bring back her childhood crush. But now that same monster took Ino away from her also.

He'll pay for that— for taking away two people away from her life.

_Sorry Naruto, but as you're still training with Jiayra I'm not the same weak Sakura that you knew. _

"If you join the Akatsuki you can easily find Orochimaru."

Sakura opened her eyes in shock of what she heard. Join the Akatsuki and she can get to find Orochimaru easier? There was no expression on Sasori's face that could help her tell if he was lying or what.

"Is this your order? To take me back to base so I can join you?"

A tip of his lips lifted a bit. "Smart."

She made no reply and her eyes harden as she looked down at her feet. An akatsuki member that she will become if she agrees to it. Even if she declines it she'll become a missing-nin for sure since she had left Konoha— disobeying Tsunade's orders in the process to stay put. So joining the Akatsuki could benefit her at the end.

As if making the kunoichi join even more Sasori added, "Orochimaru was once an Akatsuki member."

Her head snapped up, "He was? Then you must know everything about him— tell me!" She went forward and grab his coat in her clutched hands to pull him closer to her. She didn't even care that her nose could touch his chin at all if she lean in closer. Sasori appeared to be all calm using his fingers to pry off her own after another after a second.

"Join the Akatsuki and maybe I'll help you out, little girl." He breathed out.

Sakura arched her head back to glare at his calm eyes that hold something else within them before releasing the akatsuki member. "Sakura," She told him, "My name is Sakura not little girl." A pregnant pause from her as she considered her chooses. "Alright, I'll join the Akatsuki… until Orochimaru is dead than I'm out."

Sasori smiled and mention for her to follow him. A glance behind her, Sakura whispered a silent goodbye and a promise to return home later. She then jogged to catch up to the man who didn't wait for her.

1-1-1-1-1

Sakura shivered yet again. The drizzle and cold harsh wind grew worst the farther they walk on. In fact, the drizzle became heavy rain that Sakura had to shield her eyes unsuccessful. Her teeth chattered so loud that Sakura looked at Sasori to see that he was unfazed by the horrible weather. A third wish of having to stop to grab a coat from her house came again in mind. Or to stop in a stall to buy a coat made her sigh in defeat. She'll have to deal with this weather little longer than.

Raising her chin up she willed her legs to push against the wind and she half-shut her eyes from the continuing drops of water. She stayed behind the red-haired man for two reasons: he knew where the Akatsuki's base was at and she didn't want her back to him. She scoffed on a thought of if she left the Akatsuki later will they kill her because she'll knew where the base was location? Ever way she saw it she'll be dead. Be it by her own village or the Akatsuki. All because she'll have information for any ninja will want.

She pondered on wondering what his name was. She recalled that it started with an s. The name lost somewhere in her mind she took quick steps toward him so he could hear her over the dripping rain. "How much longer?" Sakura asked Sasori through chattering teeth.

He said nothing for a while before saying, "We're already here."

That gave Sakura a surprise stop. "What?"

He spun around and pointed upward to which she followed and roll out of her way in an instant. In her place a clay-like bird landed with its wings spread out wide. On top of the bird's back stood a man with long flowing hair of the color of a bright sun. A long bang flipping around to reveal an eye scope in his left eye while the other clear blue eye show excitement clear in sight. "Yo, Sasori my man what took you long?" He waved at the other akatsuki member.

Sasori casted him a bored look. "I didn't take long— you did," He threw back at him.

Sakura stared longer at the blonde member and wondered if Naruto and Ino were to fuse would they turn out to like him? The incomer spotted her and smile. "That's the girl you're sent for? She doesn't look much, un." He stated that irk her mood further.

Sure she probably looked pale, her hair and clothes drenched to her skin, and she was now shivering uncontrollably, but it still pissed her off that she was underestimate when she went underneath two years of hard training by Tsunade. "Come say that to my face," She snarled out.

He put up his hands in surrender and smiled, "Hey, no harm done, un." To her surprise in his palms two tongues came out, thins of saliva connecting them to the teeth. He smirked at her reaction show clearing in her face. "Name's Deidara."

She said nothing back to him. Deidara shrugged. In the corner of her eye she saw Sasori coming closer to her with something white in his hands. The young man unprejudiced stated, "A precaution."

Rolling her eyes at him she stood still when he put the handkerchief over her eyes. "A precaution," she mouthed to herself in mocking. As if she shouldn't be trust right away. She closed her eyes and used her other senses. Sasori's breathe blowing little of her shoulder length hair aside. Once the handkerchief was secured he took a step back with the kunoichi's elbow in hand. He didn't use force when he tugged for her to follow him blindly.

Swallowing she decided to do so. If it was a trap for them to attack her all she had to do was use her charka strength, jerk her arm free, and punch anyone of them that dares to lay a harmful finger on her. That'll teach them a lesson as she'll beat them up so she can escape. As long as the element of surprise was on her side.

She felt rough hands around her waist to pull her up to a body whose coat was getting drenched by the second. The hand around her elbow let go for only a few seconds before the feeling of it could disappear. She mused on the fact it felt smooth than the man's other hands.

"Use your charka on your feet so you don't fall off. Or else I won't bother to catch you, un," Deidara told her in a loud cheerful tone. She frowned but let her charka go to her feet to connect to the clay bird. The impact of the take-off didn't affected her as they rose to the air. The wind from the clay wings blew her hair all around her face.

She fade in and out on hearing the conversations going on between Deidara and Sasori something about art. Sasori sounded to be annoyed when he stated that art should last forever to the blonde member. Deidara then remarked with enthusiasm to him that art should end with a bang. Nothing cross her mind then to stay awake and alert to combat the want to sleep to their conversation. Stuffing the yawn back down her throat for a second she thought she felt the flying object underneath her feet shift to a glide.

Both Deidara and Sasori grew quiet on each side of her bringing a blissful silence save for the rain and the wind. Ignoring the temptation to get closer to one of the man's arms for the warmth that she could feel against her cold skin she thought of Naruto and her home. Was any of them missing her already? Was Tsunade disappointed in her? Acquiescently yes on that. So many thoughts and questions ran a course in her notice that she grew sad. But it was too late to go back now. She had to continue forward and not fail.

Just like Tsunade, Sakura hated the thought of losing.

A faint tug she heard Sasori say, "Jump down," before the tug was gone along with his presence. Putting a leg in front of her she drop down to feel metal underneath her feet. Not wet dirt, but hard and slipping metal ground. A stream of curses came rushing out just as she slip to her bottom. Fumbling for the knot in the back of her head to untie a hand stopped her.

"Not yet, little girl."

She snarled. "And why not?"

"Until we're inside," He reply and made her rise up.

Oddly Sakura felt embarrassed of this, tripping in front of two akatsuki members, and having to be blinded just to enter the base in the first place. What was the reason she joined the Akatsuki again? Oh, right. To have revenge on Orochimaru. She repeated this over and over again in her mind. Lead with Deidara right behind her she took delicate steps. Her other four senses taking over again she felt Sasori's hand on her arm again and Deidara talking about something in the background.

"Time to see again, Cherry Blossom girl, un," Deidara took a step forward and grab the handkerchief. Her head jerk back that made her took a step back. The blonde member made quick and big pulls to untie the bothering eye cover slipping the handkerchief away from her head.

Blinking couple of times her jade eyes adjusted to the dim lights casted from the firelight on each side of the metal wall. The hallway looked to fit three bulk men if they were to stand side by side. Somewhere behind them where they had entered Sakura could hear the pattering sounds of raindrops and the howling of the wind. In front of her Sasori was studying her. Half of his figure coated in shadows and the other half bathed in the firelight. He looked too young that made her wondered if he was younger than her. Maybe by a year or two. But why the nickname of 'little girl?' He sounded as if he was actually much older and wiser than her despite his looks.

Deidara walked past her, bumping his arm on her shoulder. She looked away from the red haired member. "Come on now, un."

Inhaling deeply she nodded to herself and continue to follow the two akatsuki members. No turning back for sure.

64~64~64~64~64

I hope you guys enjoy chapter one! If you time to spare please tell me how I'm doing for my first Naruto ff story. Also my thanks to Gigi's Erotica. It was her list of challenges that inspire me to write a sasosaku story for sure using one of the challenges. So yes… this story will be mostly sasosaku…. Though I might hint a few other pairings later on… maybe.

And lastly Happy SasoSaku month everyone! : )

Until next time…

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
